Light In The Darkness
by Midnight-Rose-Dew
Summary: Cyclonis is able to replay the Storm Hawks worse memories over and over in their mind. Now they are trapped in darkness and the only way to get out is to find a light. Will they find it in time or will they be stuck in darkness? A/P Please R
1. Entering The Darkness

**Me: Here is my fourth Storm Hawk story. Before you read this one you must read "The Girl with no Memory". Other wise it won't make any sense. Now before we start I would like to introduce CHICKEN FEATHER**

**CF: It Fist Striker**

**Me: Whatever. Chicken Feather is going to have a small spot in my story later so I invited him here. **

**CF: could you please tell those marshmallows things to leave me alone?**

**Me: Those are my bodyguards and they are watching you. Also thanks to Blue for saying I'm evil and had the biggest cliffhanger EVER. I appreciate it. **

**CF: They are starting to creep me out, and where the weird blonde boy**

**Me: He got scared of Gatomon Fan 7 review and is also hiding from George and Andy along with Dark Ace**

**Aerrow: I can't believe you made me lost to the Dark Ace**

**Me: If you keep whining I will do something that makes me chased by you fan girls**

**Aerrow: Al right**

**Me: Well ON WITH THE STORY**

**Ace Fipke owns the Storm Hawks. Not I, but one of theses days. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two hours since Terra Tropica had been attacked. Two hours since Aerrow gave up. Two hours since the Storm Hawks had been captured. Two hours since they were thrown in jail. Two hours, as Stork would put, Atmos found out they were doomed.

During the ride to Cyclonia talons passing the jail where Aerrow and Piper were, would ether spit or say something like how they now have the pathetic Storm Hawks. After a while Aerrow learned to ignore them and they ignored him and Piper, who was still in his lap. After sitting in the same position for about two hours the Dark Ace entered their jail.

He smiled at the sight of the two Storm Hawks. They were both in their swimsuits and were covered in grime from the laying in the ground. Aerrow growled when Dark Ace entered the room and held Piper closer to him.

"You two get up where here and Master Cyclonis wants you," ordered Dark Ace, who moved aside to let two talons in.

The talons handcuffed Aerrow and Piper. Then the two Talons grabbed Aerrow and lead him out, while the Dark Ace grabbed Piper. They were lead down the halls of the ship and towards the throne room. On the way they caught up with the others who were also handcuffed and being lead by some talons.

Amber was looking straight ahead and trying to act brave, but failing. Finn was being pushed roughly by Ravess when he did not go fast enough. Snipe and two other talons were holding Junko so he would not escape, but Stork only needed one since he was to scare to do anything. The last of them was Radarr and he was being carried in a cage. Aerrow then looked over at Pipe to see Dark Ace clutching her wrists tightly. Piper pretend to not notice the pain but Aerrow could see her lips go tight, so she would not scream. Soon they stopped in front of two giant metal doors. One of the Talons knocked on the door and they opened automatically, and they were lead in.

Inside was a long table and behind a strange machine. On the table were the Memory Wipe Crystals. Each of them filled with a different coloured mist. In the middle of the crystals was a bigger black one. Aerrow took a guess that was the Dreamless Crystal. It looked like Piper guess was right. Lucky them. Cyclonis turned around when she heard them enter, and gave a creepy smile.

"Welcome Storm Hawks. I guess your wondering why you're here," they did not answerer so she went on. "These white crystals here with the mist in them, hold your worse memorise. With this Dreamless crystal I will be able to give you theses memories back. The bad side they will be repeated over and over again, and you'll never wake up again. So who would like to go first?"

Aerrow was going to go first but someone else did it before him, and you'll never guess whom it was. It was Finn. The other Storm Hawks looked over at Finn in surprise when he walked forward.

"All right you'll go first, but before we do take the blonde girl back," ordered Cyclonis.

While Amber was dragged back to her cell, Cyclonis started to connect the Dreamless crystal and the Memory whip crystal with the yellow mist, together. Once she had them connected she pointed the black crystal at Finn. The yellow mist drained out of the Memory Whip Crystal and into Finn, who feel down onto the floor asleep. She did the same for Junko, Radarr and Stork (who had fainted before she even started). It was soon Piper turn and when Cyclonis pointed the crystal at her Aerrow was read to punch his guards in the stomach and grab Piper but he could not. Soon the dark blue mist went inside Piper and she crumbled down to the floor.

Aerrow did not notice that Cyclonis had pointed the Dreamless crystal at him. He was still starting at Piper, whishing he could do something to help her, but before he could do anything more the red mist entered him and he soon was engulfed into complete darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Well I'm done**

**CF: I thought you said I was going to be in the story.**

**Me: I said you would be, but later.**

**CF: Oh**

**Finn: Is George and Andy gone?**

**G/A: No**

**Finn: AHHHHH!!!**

**Me: He will never learn. Please review and bye**


	2. Chicken Feather is Back and Finn's Dream

**Blue: All my friends call me evil so I get use to it after a while. You'll just have to wait for what the dreams are.**

**Gatomon Fan 7: Can I join in? I got a shovel and I know where Finn is. **

**Alicat259: Thanks for the review. Don't worry about the review. As long as it there I'm good.**

**Me: I have nothing to say**

**Piper: Ok**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were all down, Cyclonis turned to Chicken Feather. Yes even Cyclonis called him Chicken Feather. It was fun to bug him.

"Chicken Feather take the Merb back to his cell," ordered Cyclonis.

Chicken Feather bowed and carried the Merb down to his cell. No matter how many times he would say his name was not Chicken Feather they would still call him that. At least he won't be called Talon 2 in the movie. Eventually he got to the cell and dumped the green thing and walked off.

When Chicken Feather left, Cyclonis ordered that the rest of the Storm Hawks be taken back to their cells. They would be left there till they died.

Finn Dream's

_Finn was lying in his bed fiddling with his new toy skimmer. He had just gotten it today after a few hours of begging. He could get his dad to buy him anything, but his mom always got mad if he tried to do it. So did his older sister Amber but she was evil. Like he cared what she thought. _

_After a few minutes of peace Finn heard some screams._

No not this again.

_He put down his toy and looked at the window, but he did not get very far. For his dad burst into his room and pulled Finn to the ground. If Finn got to the window he would have been impaled with glass, because a arrow was shot at the window. _

_For a little while Finn laid under his dad surprised at the breaking of the going on? Windows don't just break. Not unless they hit by a baseball._

Run now.

_Finn dad soon got off of him and grabbed his hand. They ran out of the room leaving his new toy lying on his bed. Finn did not want to leave it behind. It took him so hard to get but his father would not turn back. What was going on?_

It talons.

_The two of them ran down the stairs and meet his mom and sister standing by the door. His mom eyes were wide with fear, and Amber was clutching her legs. Ha! Amber was afraid. Wait Amber afraid? She was never afraid. Not a good sign, but before Finn could ask what was going on he was pulled out of the door._

No, not outside. Anywhere but outside.

_Outside people where running everywhere. Some got trampled if they tripped. In the sky were people riding skimmers, and they were not sky knights. They were talons. Finn knew all about them. How they were out to kill everyone and capture all the terras for cyclonia No wonder everyone was afraid. _

Go back inside.

_Before Finn could think a talon hit his dad right in the head. Finn could feel his dad hand slip away from his and he fell on the ground. Dark red liquid started to surround Finn's dad body. His eyes rolled up and he stopped moving._

Look away.

_Soon he heard Amber scream and she his mom fall down. They were both dead. The two siblings looked at each and for some strange reason knew what each other were thinking. So they grabbed each other hand and ran into their house. Amber opened a closet and pushed Finn into it and she followed after._

_After it felt like forever they heard no more sounds. So they peeked out of the closet finding no one. Amber walked over to the door and found nobody. Well nobody alive._

No don't look.

_When Finn looked he instantly looked back. He saw people just lying there doing nothing, but there were a few lucky people. About 20 or some, who had survived. Amber grabbed Finn and they walked over to them. Luckily for them their neighbour was still alive. So she volunteered to take care of them for now, but soon they were to be sent to an orphanage._

Please just stop this dream.

In The Cell

Amber sat beside Finn watching him closely. He would twitch every once in awhile. A few times he would say something that Amber could not make out. She knew what he was dreaming of. It was when their parents had died. She would also have dreams of it but not very much. She prayed he would be all right and that he would soon wake up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Done! Ok just so it not confusing the italics is the memory and the plain writing in between the memory is Finn thinking or talking.**

**Piper: There Finn!**

**Me: Sweet. Grab your staff and I got my shovel**

**Finn: Someone help me**

**DA: I balm you for this**

**Me: While I chase Finn please review. Bye!**


	3. Junko Childhood

**Blue: But I posted the last chapter up around 10:40. I think I fixed it. Also you can join us with chasing Finn and Dark Ace. The more the merry.**

**C-A-R- Sometimes Finn can be mature and I thought that would be the perfect time for him to be mature. So yhea. Well here the update.**

**Alicat259- Sweet more people to join the hunt. Um if I tell you if they could wake up or not then it would give away the story. So you'll just have to wait.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- let start the hunt. I have a shovel. CHARGE!!**

**PB2: PB1 I think we may want to run**

**PB1: My name is Finn!**

**PB2: If I'm stuck being called PB2 your stuck being called PB1**

**Me: I found them**

**GF7- Great. Let go**

**Alicat259: ATTACK**

**Blue: I call Punch Bag 1**

**Me: We will be chasing the Punch Bags so ON WITH THE STORY!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn had not shown any signs of waking up. So Amber got up and moved. She looked over to the cell beside them and saw a big bulky shape in it. When Amber moved closer to it she realized that it was Junko. He was also asleep and twitching. She looked down at him and thought about the others.

"They must all be in the same condition," she thought.

With a sigh Amber sat back down beside Finn.

Junko's Dream

_It was a bright peaceful day. Junko was playing with his new blocks. They were each different colours and on the sides were a square, circle or triangle. His Aunt got them for him. He was not allowed to tell his mom or dad because that just not something wallops do. Well that what his dad told him, but Junko still did it._

Such a nice peaceful day.

_A small blue lizard thing came out from behind the trees. He had darker blue strips all over his body and spikes on his tail. Junko looked over and smiled. It was his only friend. Minckey the gleep was what he called him. Minckey was always there when Junko needed him the most, but sometimes he got scared too. _

Wait I remember this day.

_All of the sudden a wallop foot kicked down Junko's blocks. Minckey climbed into Junko arms. Minckey pupils went small, scared at the sight of the three bullies. Junko knew who they were. The one with the orange hair was called Ozark, the wallop with green hair was their leader and his name was Jisk and the last one with the buckteeth name was Buck. They loved to torment Junko._

Not them again.

_The foot that kicked Junko's blocks down was Jisk. The three boys then started to point at him and started to call him a gleep. Even if they did this every day Junko still hated it. He called not tell his parents since they would tell him to fight, but Junko did not fight. He was too weak. That was the whole reason they teased him. The only person who got his problems was his Aunt, but she was gone to hang out with some friends. So he had no one to go to. He then got up and ran home leaving Minckey there. He knew he would get back home safely._

Why must I be bullied?

_When Junko got home his parents where not at home. Which was not a good sign._

Oh no. Hander.

_Junko knew that when his parents were gone Hander was in charge. Hander was Junko older brother and he made Junko his punching bag. Only if their parents were not there, because when they were at home Hander was the perfect wallop. Even if they knew again his parents would tell him to just fight him. _

Why must he be my brother?

_Inside the kitchen was Hander. He had three dark grey spikes for hair. On his left ear was a bunch of piercing. When his mom and dad saw it they appalled him for being so tough. Hander was eating a giant sandwich and leaving a giant mess behind. When Junko entered the kitchen Hander looked up. Seeing him he smiled and left his sandwich on the table. _

"_Well hello Junko. I learned some more moves today would you like to see them?" asked Hander._

No.

"_I'm guessing yes," squeaked Junko._

_Hander smiled again and took Junko up to his room. There he started to put Junko in a headlock. Then he flipped Junko side to side. Junko hit the ground hard. After a few minutes of that Hander put Junko down on the ground and body slammed him. If felt like all the air came out of Junko, and he could not get it back in. Hander then took Junko head into his arms again and started to knoggie him. Sadly for Junko one of Hander finger had a ring on it, and it dug into Junko skull._

So much pain. Why must I go through this?

_They then heard a door open and close. Their parents where home._

Yes he will stop. For now.

_Hander let Junko go and he ran downstairs. Junko slowly got up, rubbing his head. When he got downstairs he saw him mom and dad holding some bags. Hander was talking to them and they were smiling and nodding. Junko took a breath and walked over to them._

Tell them what Hander is really doing.

"_Ah Junko. Hander was just telling us about how you are helping him with his new moves," said Junko father._

"_Yes that right. It fun," lied Junko._

"_That my boy. Dinner will be ready soon so go rest up," said their dad._

_Junko watched as the rest of his family walked off. He wished he told them the truth, and that Minckey was with him, but he could not. If only he was not so weak._

In The Cell

A talon walked by the cell Junko was in. He looked over to see him whimpering in his sleep. The so-called scary wallop was ready to cry. Looks like he not so scary after all. The talon then started to laugh to himself. He could not wait to tell the other talons about the crying wallop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: I put the hunt on hold-**

**PB1&2: YES**

**Me: for now, since I felt sorry for Junko about this chapter. **

**Piper: You were kind of mean to him**

**Me: You are not helping here. So I'm going to comfort him for now. Before I end I need some help. If anyone has an idea about Stork worse memory please tell me. I have no idea what his will be. Also if anyone wants to join the hunt please tell me, and if you want someone else to hunt. So review please and bye**


	4. Yummy Berries, Evil Eagle

**C-A-R- Now I fell more sorry for Junko. Well it his worse memory, not my fault. Nice idea for Stork worse memory**

**Blue- Also good idea. I would love to see you being Stork. That would be most intresting. By the way have you seen PB1? He is missing.**

**Ailcat259- being a talon does make you fit. That not a bad idea. That is something I could see Stork doing. Don't worry I told Junko he is the strongest and nicest wallop ever. **

**Gatomon Fan 7- it does sound like it. Ok I knew other things that follow that rule, but I don't know which one you are talking about. Tell me please! Another good idea.**

**Me: The hunt is on hold while we try and find the PB. They are missing. **

**Starling: I saw Finn just a while ago handing out papers**

**Cyclonis: And Dark Ace is hiding in his bedroom**

**Me: Um… why does everyone keep appearing in my room**

**Cyclonis: That blonde boy gave all the talons and me a map to here**

**Starling: He also gave all the other sky knights a map too. I'm guessing that what he was handing out.**

**Me…**

**Stork: I have a feeling someone going to have a slow and painful death.**

**Me: He is so going to die when he comes back. ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A talon carried Radarr back to his cell. He looked down at the blue thing and put his finger in the cage. Before he could pull it out Radarr bit it. The talon pulled it back in surprise. How could this thing bite him in his sleep, thought the talon? Keeping Radarr as far away from him he threw him in the cell and left as fast as possible.

Radarr's Dream

_Radarr ran quickly through the forest. One of his brother told him that there were some good berries by the edge of the forest. Radarr knew that if he brought the berries back his mother would be proud. So far she was not proud of him since he had yet to do anything special like his siblings._

Berries are good. This is a nice dream.

_So as soon as his mom was not looking Radarr ran out of their nest and into the dark forest. He knew that he should not go into the forest alone yet, but he wanted to make his mother proud. _

_Radarr paused. He stood up onto his back legs and sniffed for a bit, making sure he was going the right way. Soon he caught a whiff of berries and something else, but Radarr did not care. He knew where the berries where and nothing were going to stop him. So he got back down and ran to the berries. _

I can't wait to see the berries

_The father Radarr got, the stronger the smell got. The other smell grew stronger too, but again Radarr did not care._

Wait I know that smell.

_Soon he arrived at the berries. It was not just one bush; it was at least four bushes. Each of them covered in dark berries, ready to be picked. Radarr looked to his sides quickly, just like his mom told him. Seeing nothing, he ran up to the bushes and started to eat. He would grab some for the rest of the family after he had some. _

Yummy, so good.

_While Radarr was stuffing his face with berries something landed on a branch above him. The thing slowly got closer to Radarr until he was right behind him. _

"_Well, well, well what do we have here," said the thing._

_Radarr slowly turned around. He now knew what the strange smell was._

An Eagle

_Standing right behind him was the biggest eagle Radarr had ever seen. His beak looked extra sharp to Radarr. Even though he knew what to do Radarr froze. The eagle smiled and lifted it wings and took off into the air. Soon he started to dive straight towards Radarr. Doing the only thing he knew what to do, he ran. Faster then he ever done before._

Oh no.

_Radarr zig zaged his way through the forest. The eagle would dive, but only miss him by a bit. At one point the eagle got some of Radarr fur. When that happened, he started to run even faster._

Don't go home.

_He knew he could not go back to the nest. That would mean the eagle would get his family, but he was leading him towards the nest still. It was the only safe place he knew, so Radarr took a risk. Instead of going straight, he took a sharp right turn, and it was a smart choice. For soon Radarr ran into a cave. The cave was small enough for Radarr to fit, but not the eagle._

Safe. For now.

_Radarr was safe but he could not leave. For the eagle was right outside the cave mouth. If Radarr tried to leave the eagle would get him. So he went to the farthest corner and waited till the eagle left. While he did, he could hear the eagle taunting him. He really wished he had some berries right now. Even if they got him in trouble in the first place._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: I'm feeling really mean now**

**Piper: No really.**

**Me: First I kill both of Finn parents, then I give Junko bullies to live with, and then Radarr is cashed by a eagle**

**Stork: I can't wait till you do mine**

**Me: I'm going to have fun with that one. Well review please and bye. **


	5. Going To The Wastslands

**C-A-R- you'll just have to wait. After this one will be Piper dream and then Aerrow.**

**Blue- Radarr is cute. Even if he is in mortal danger.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Oh Finn you'll never learn. Good luck chasing PB1. I'm too lazy today.**

**Alicat259- don't worry Radarr will be all right. Mostly because he is here today. Cyclonis is not the only one here, and sadly Starling left.**

**Me: Ok at the moment we are now hidden in the closet with my computer**

**Piper: which was not easy to get in here**

**Me: Yep. At the moment everyone from cyclonia is at my house (but the Dark Ace). The sky knights are not coming in till tomorrow. So we are stuck here**

**Aerrow: I think I heard something break**

**Me: Oh joy. This chapter is Stork's dream. I'm so going to have fun with this chapter**

**Stork: Lucky me**

**Me: Well ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stork's Dream

_It was a sunny warm day and everyone was outside enjoying it. Well everyone but the merbs on Terra Merb. They were all hidden inside their homes, far away from sunlight._

Sun can give you skin cancer.

_There was one merb who was making sure he was far away from sunlight as possible. It was the 18-year-old Stork. Ever since he got stuck in a cave six years ago he has been more paranoid. At the moment he was scrubbing the bathroom sink with disinfection. His brother did not clean the sink after he went, so Stork would always clean the bathroom after him. It got annoying after a while but it was better then having germs living on the sink._

Germs are a menace to Atmos

_He was so absorbed in his work that he did not hear the screams in till his sister came screaming down the hall. _

"_Oh great, Johnny must have not clean the sink probably," thought Stork. _

_So he put the spray down and walked over to the kitchen, only to find it covered in glass. _

Do you know how easy it is to cut something on glass? Then it will start to bleed, and you would need to fix it all up.

_Stork was about to clean up the kitchen when his dad came in the kitchen. When he saw Stork cleaning up, he looked like he was about to blow._

"_Stork were under attack!" he exclaimed_

_The only thing that Stork could say was "Ep," and his brain was full of all sort of different scenarios. All ending with the same word, doomed._

Doom, doom, doom.

_His father noticing Stork not moving grabbed him and pulled him out of the kitchen. Once they were out of the kitchen it blew up._

ARG!!!

_Stork was still frozen in fear. There must have been tons of germs crawling around in that kitchen, now. Stork knew that if he did not move he would soon end up like the kitchen. So he ran out the door._

Stupid move.

_Outside was not so sunny anymore. Which made Stork a bit happy, but only a bit. All around were merbs screaming and running down the streets. Most of them being chased by a talon on a skimmer. They had no chance to survive. _

This is not good. Must hide.

_Stork had a feeling that their terra was not going to survive for long. The merbs did not have a squadron and were not ones who did much fighting. _

Death, doom and destruction. Were totally doomed.

_Stork saw some of his family get caught and his two best friends. Mitch and Hans. He knew he had to do something but what could one merb do against hundred of talons. Not wanting to get caught Stork ran down the street, diving in and out of the rubble. For now he would have to hide out to figure out a plan. _

I got a bad feeling about this

_Before he got very far a talon caught up to him. Not knowing what he was doing Stork pushed the talon away and got onto his skimmer. He would come back with help and save the others, but for now he had to get away._

This skimmer is not easy to drive.

_He was not having a good time driving the skimmer. It would once in awhile flip on him and Stork would clutch the handles, his knuckles turning white. At one point Stork started to grow blue with sickness. Maybe next time he would find an easier way to get away._

Never riding a skimmer again.

_Stork had yet to find a terra that would be able to help him, and then he ran out of gas. For a few seconds he was in the air frozen, just floating. Then he and the skimmer went plummeting down into the wastelands. _

No!!! Not the wastelands

_Once the skimmer hit the ground, Stork vision went black._

_Stork eventually got up. Surprisingly he had not broken bones. How he had none, Stork would never now. He got up and looked around. He was on a rocky section and behind him was a lake of lava. There were places near him that would shout lava out. This was not what Stork planned. So he started to walk, hoping to find something or someone._

This will not end well.

_Stork came upon a cave that had no monsters in it or lava. So he laid down on the ground and feel asleep. His dreams were filled with creatures of the wastelands. This was going to be a hard life. Why did he have to run? _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: This was a fun one**

**Stork: Yhea**

**Me: Next will be Piper**

**Piper: Great**

**Me: Let just pray we won't be updating from my closet. So please review and bye.**


	6. Losing a Family

**Blue- Um could you help me with cleaning up my room instead? Also I'm not telling you if they can wake up. That would ruin the story. **

**Gatomon Fan 7- if you destroy me then there would me no more stories. Ha! **

**Alicat259- it was defiantly cramped. Especially with Junko, and Finn had disappeared. **

**Me: Well the talons left**

**Piper: And left us with a giant mess**

**Me: Finn going to die a slow and painful death when he gets back**

**Stork: Can I help?**

**Me: I have a feeling that you will recognize this chapter. So ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper's Dream

_They were coming. She could not outrun them. No one could outrun them. They were talons. One of the most feared people in Atmos. Especially when they were after your home terra. Unless you had a sky knight or a squadron protecting your terra you were instantly doomed. _

_When Terra Casa heard that the talons were coming there everyone started to freak out. People packed all their items as fast as they could. Yet the information was little to late and only a few lucky ones got away. Then the day came._

Not this. Anything but this

_The talons came flying down to towards the terra. They even had one ship. It was just enough to freak out everyone. People ran from their house screaming and trying to protect themselves. The Talons started to shoot at everyone. Tons of people fell down never to get up. Piper was holding her aunt hand. They were running down the streets pushing pass everyone and avoiding the dead ones. Piper Aunt took her into her arms so they could run faster. But it did no good. Talons surrounded them with a few other people._

Leave us alone you monsters

"_If you give up now you'll be taken peacefully away to a cyclonia jail," said one Talon._

We'll never give up.

"_Never," shouted a man._

_The four Talons looked at each other and smiled. They brought up their staffs and started to shoot. Piper Aunt turned around trying to protect Piper. Yet she herself was not protected. A shoot from one of the staffs hit her. She fell down in a heap and Piper screamed. _

NO! Auntie. Not again

_She knew had no one left to protect her. She was all alone in the world. Before the Talons could get her, Piper ran into the woods and hid behind a fallen tree._

_She crouched down and pulled her legs up close to her. She could hear all the people screaming and the Talons evil laughter. So Piper covered her ears with her hands and she closed her eyes. Even with her hands over her ears she could still hear the screams. It was too much for her and she started to cry. The tears streamed down her face. Piper stayed in the position for the rest of the fight, praying that no Talons would find her._

So scared

_Slowly Piper started to feel her eyelid droop. The past few days had been hectic for her and it was wearing her out. She barley got any sleep not knowing if she would make it past this battle. Before she could stop herself Piper drifted off into a sleep. Plagued by nightmares of death doom and destruction._

So tried, so scared.

_A sound of a branch breaking woke up Piper. Listing carefully Piper got up from the ground and peered over the log._

Who there?

_Luckily there were no Talons. It seemed that Piper survived the battle. The bad news she was the only that survived the battle._

_The scene that lay before her was a terrible sight. Some of the buildings were on a fire, but they were dying down. The rest of the buildings were either torn down or burnt to the ground. The street was coated with people. None of them moving or breathing. Un luckily for them they did not die a peaceful death. It was not a site a 10 year old wanted to see. This site plagued Piper dreams for many years to come._

Why did I look?

_Piper walked out of the forest careful to avoid the bodies. She looked around hoping someone else survived. If somebody looked a bit alive she would check their pulse but only got the same results for all of them, nothing._

I can't believe she died

"_What am I going to do now?" thought Piper._

_She kept on walking through the town. When she came to the spot her Aunt was laying Piper had had enough. She fell down on her knees, her legs to weak to support her. The tears came next. The spilled down her cheeks like a waterfall. This could not be happing. First she lost her parents when she was young and only had her Aunt and Uncle to live with. Her uncle then died a few years later from cancer. Now her Aunt is dead. Piper had no one to go to. She took life for granted and now all she wished is that she had a warm bed and her Aunt famous chocolate chip cookies. She would never have those again._

Why me?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: I like tormenting you guys. Except for Junko**

**Piper: Why him?**

**Me: Because he sweet and a lovable character.**

**Stork: Lucky**

**Me: Well please review. Bye**


	7. The Original Storm Hawks Demise

**C-A-R- Thank you, and yes this is Aerrow chapter.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Aw thanks. You're so sweet. ***_Hugs Gatomon Fan*_

**Alicat259- Well here Aerrow dream for you**

**Blue- Yhea that scene was defiantly something I do not wish to happen to me. Thanks for helping me clean my room and don't worry you'll get PB1 first. George and Andy are on vacation.**

**Me: I'm finally done with those stupid exams**

**Piper: That nice**

**Me: Can't you be a bit excited for me. **

**Piper: Your making me clean, so no**

**Me: Meanie. Junko**

**Junko: Congratulations**

**Me: Thank you. **

**PB1: AHHHHH!**

**Me: Ha I caught him. Go Blue**

**Blue: Sweet**

**Me: Well ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aerrow's Dream

_A young Aerrow was sitting on the porch. Waiting for his dad and the squadron. They had to go on an important mission, his mom told him. Aerrow had a new idea to tell Thorn. Aerrow and Thorn loved to bug everyone else and Aerrow found a new song. It was the buggin song. He knew Thorn would like that one._

Finn would love that song. Piper not so much.

_Aerrow let out a sigh and placed his chin in his hands. He wished that they would hurry up and come back. He had nothing to do. Un less he wanted to clean his room, but who would want to do that. Yuck. _

_A black dot appeared in the sky and Aerrow perked up. It must be the Condor, but when it came closer it was not the Condor. It was a skimmer. On it was a man, who looked out of breath and had a piece of paper._

I know that man

_The man ran over to Aerrow and asked him for his mom. He pointed inside and went back to watching the sky. On his way inside the man gave Aerrow a sad look. _

"_What taking them so long. They must have beaten the talons by know," thought Aerrow._

Or the talons beat them.

_Inside the house, Aerrow heard something break. Startled Aerrow slowly went inside. He saw that his mom had dropped a plate she was cleaning. It now laid in pieces by her feet. For some reason she was clutching the counter and had her hand pressed against her mouth. The man looked sorry for her. Not knowing what was going on Aerrow thought it was the man fault his mom was sad._

Not his fault. He just brought it

_The man left the kitchen shaking his head and Aerrow gave him a dirty look. When the strange man left Aerrow went to try and comfort his mom._

"_What did that man do to you?" asked Aerrow._

"_It was not his sweetie," she answered._

_Aerrow found this confusing. If the man did not make her sad then what did?_

"_I'm sad because of your father," she said._

_Aerrow still did not get it._

"_You know about the war, and the bad guys, cyclonia. Well Thorn decides to join them."_

"_What! Why," Aerrow asked._

"_I'm not sure. So Thorn, or as he calling himself now Dark Ace, goes and kills daddy, Maggie, Tinker and Cater" explained Aerrow mom._

No. Why does Thorn change? He was so good.

_Aerrow green eyes widened. They could not be dead. His dad and squadron did not die. They were the Storm Hawks, but the look his mom was giving him told him other wise. He then collapsed on the ground and started to cry. Even if big boys did not cry, but he had a good reason. He felt his mom wrap her arms around his and she to started to cry. _

Why did dad have to die?

_It was two weeks later that they had the funeral. They were not able to find the bodies or the Condor in the wastelands. Their best guess was that it landed in the lava. So they had to make through with out the bodies. _

I hate funerals

_Everyone was dressed in black. Aerrow mom had to force him to wear black, but she agreed with him about wearing the Storm Hawks colours instead. Almost all of Atmos was there. Aerrow looked around and saw all the squadrons had turned up and the sky council too._

_Aerrow paid little attention to the words the priest was saying. All he wanted to do was hug his dad, or watch Maggie practice shooting, maybe even try to help Cater cook. He would have even liked to watch Tinker mumble random words. If only Thorn did not turn to the Dark Ace. He would still have his family. Atmos would still have the Storm Hawks and he would still have the crazy funny Thorn. Yet they did not and they were going to have to live with it. _

I wish I could do something. Anything

_When the funeral ended everyone came up to Aerrow and his mom to say their apologises _

_Unless they could have brought back the Storm Hawks Aerrow did not want to hear them. _

Stop apologising. It not like you killed them.

_Aerrow took one last glance at the graves and walked off. If only they did not die, but wishing did no good. When he grew up Aerrow would get revenge for their deaths, but for know he was going to try and comfort his mom. _

Goodbye dad. Maggie. Caver. Tinker. Thorn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: I am now done all their dreams. Also if you have seen the origins episode you would notice that the Dark Ace real name was Thorn, and Maggie, Cater and Tinker were the other members I made up.**

**Piper: So what happening next**

**Me: Next chapter we will be checking up what happing in Atmos and you get to see Starling, Harrier and Dove.**

**Starling: Finally we get to be in this story.**

**Me: Now you appear. After the talons leave**

**Starling: Opps. Sorry.**

**Me: Whatever. Please review and bye.**


	8. Rescue and Battle Plan

**Blue- I have read that series. I did have fun with making up the nightmares. Oh well all good things must come to the end. Well to them I guess it was not a good thing, so it was a good thing that it came to an end for them. Confusing.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- HA! ****Seymour Asses. I love that name. Did you know that Aerrow's dad was named Lighting Strike? **

**Me: Lighting Strike no matter how many times you say it I will always laugh.**

**Lighting Strike: It not my fault what I'm called**

**Me: … AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I thought you were dead! AHHHHHHHH!!! ***_Starts running around the room screaming*_

**LS: ***_Pulls mask off to reveal it was PB1* _**I knew it would work**

**Piper: When she finds out you are dead, and then Blue will chase after you too.**

**PB1: Your point**

**Piper: Since Rose is running around the room- ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Throne Room

Cyclonis was sitting on her throne watching the Dark Ace kneel before her. The only part of her face that was shown was her mouth and chin. Her fingers tapped the thorn arm waiting for the Dark Ace to get on with news.

"Master all the Storm Hawks are still asleep. By the way they are acting it seems the crystal worked and they are having terrible nightmares," informed the Dark Ace.

"Good. Now go work on the plans for the attack. With the Storm Hawks out of the way we'll win this easily," said Cyclonis.

"Yes Master," the Dark Ace then left the room.

Atmosia

"Ah Harrier you're here. Do you know when the other will arrive?" asked Starling.

"Suzi-Lu said they be here in a few hours. The Screaming Queens are fighting a bunch of Raptors. The Neck Deeps will be here in just a few minutes. The Third Degree Burners should be here soon and Dove was just behind me," said Harrier.

"Ah Bonjour Starling and Harrier. So why have you called us here?" asked Dove.

"You'll know once the rest come."

After a few minutes of waiting the rest came. Tritonn came saying the Absoulte Zeros were stuck in a bilazzard and could not make the meeting. Once everyone was settled down Starling called for order.

"Ok everyone knows about the capture of the Storm Hawks, but no one knows why. So we must divise a plan to free them. Who in," explained Straling.

The whole room was filled with people saying yes or let do it. Starling had to call for order again, but they all setlled down envuntly.

"So who has an idea what we do?" asked Starling.

For a while everyone started to talk at once. They each had a different idea and were trying to tell her it, but she could not hear a single one. Finally Dove shouted quiting everyone down.

"Why not all of us but Starling, me and the Rebel Ducks, attack them. It would make all the talons go out to attack us back leaving the dugeon almost defensless. Then Starling, ma and the Rebel Ducks will go down and rescue the Storm Hawks. Once we got them we'll retret," explined Dove.

Starling thought for a few minutes about this plan before she spoke. "I think that idea will work. What about the rest of you?"

"Yes!" shouted everyne.

"Alright. We'll start getting ready today. Tomorrow we'll woek some more and then we will attack and save the Storm Hawks. So let start!" said Starling.

After Starling finshed everyone filed out of the room to get ready for the upcoming battle, but they had no idea that this battle was the real thing.

In The Dungeons

A talon came into Amber cell to drop off some food. When he was gone Amber looked at and then went back to looking at Finn. He had been mumbling strange things and at one point he flipped himself on his stomach and then back on his back. Another point it looked like he was fighting someone off, for he had his hands in fist and punching im the air. Amber had to dodge Finn when he acted like this.

When Finn would just lie there not doing anything Amber would look over at Junko cell. He would mumble also and sometime curl in a ball. There was a couple of times when he would put his arms in front of his face as though he was blocking something.

Amber soon found out that Stork and Radarr were across them. She found out when a couple of talons walked by and started laughing. They were saying things like how weird merbs could be, and what Radarr was. The only people Amber did not know where they were was Piper and Aerrow. She hopped they were together, and that all of the Storm Hawks would wake up. She knew they would. They were the Storm Hawks. They could do anything.

Amber took a breath and grapped the food the talon gave her. While she waited for them to wake she might as well try to keep alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: ***_Hiding in the closet*_** Sorry about it not being that long. It was just talking about what was happening in the real world. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Also don't tell anyone I'm here. Lighting Strike is dead, but he in my room and after me. **

**LS: Oh Rose where are you**

**Me: Ep. Please review. Bye**


	9. Finnster waking up

**Alicat259- Thank you. I'm guessing the Storm Hawks are happy about them coming to save them too. I also got rid of the LS problem.**

**Gatomon fan 7- Wow that was a long review. Not that I'm complaining. I guess you got a point about that but he still related to Aerrow in some way. I think you should but first finish your first fan fiction then do it. Intresting idea about how LS got his name. **

**Blue- Oh yhea I remember that now, and I got rid of LS now. Ha! You still have school. No offence. As you can see I'm here on the computer. The weather to nasty today to go to the lake so here I am. **

**Me: Well now that the LS problem is gone I can relax**

**Aerrow: Why is Finn knocked out tied to a chair?**

**Me: Well I brought an axe to scare away LS but he screamed like PB1 so I hit him with the end part, took the mask off and found out it was PB1. So I then tied him to the chair.**

**Aerrow: oh**

**Me: Yep. Chances are I won't be here tomorrow and I won't update for about two weeks. Unless the weather is bad again. So ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn's Dream

_As usual Finn was be annoying. Today he was jumping on his bed. One of the boys at the orphanage dared him to jump on the bed, steal some food from the kitchen and take Miss. Titov new book that she was reading. Of course Finn being Finn said yes._

_Every kid in the orphanage was in the boy's room cheering Finn on. Well almost all of the kids. Finn older sister Amber was in the living room ignoring the shouts of the children. Amber is what you would call a bit of a goody two shoes. Likely for the kids she liked to ignore them and not tell on them, but they still had to be careful for she could at any point tell on them._

_The cheering got louder and louder and finally Amber had enough. She snapped her book closed and stomped upstairs. She banged open the door, and all went quite. The only noise was Finn still jumping on the bed. Amber put her hands on her hips and narrowed her blue eyes._

"_Finn stop now!" ordered Amber._

Party Pooper.

_Finn slowly stopped jumping and ended up lying on the bed looking at Amber with a sheepish look on his face. He smiled weakly and waved at Amber._

"_What are you doing?' she questioned._

What does it look like?

'_Well Butch here dared me to jump on the bed, steal some food from the fridge and take Miss. Titov book," answered Finn._

_Before Amber was able to say anything the boy on lookout shouted the warning that Miss. Titov was coming. The girls rushed out of the room and the boys grabbed their books and started to read. Amber headed out to meet up with Miss. Titov, to tell her what was happing._

As usual

_Amber caught up with Miss. Titov before she started to check in with the kids. She was going to tell Miss. Titov about the dare but she stopped her._

"_Ah Amber just the girl I was looking for. A family has decided to adopt you."_

"_Really. So Finn and me are going to have a family."_

"_Sorry they are only adopting you. They think Finn will be too much to handle," informed Miss. Titov._

_Amber face fell. She and her brother Finn have been through everything. Form their parents dying to different orphanages. She could not leave him here. Yet sadly she knew that she could not change their minds. Finn was just too much to handle. Even if he has been living at this orphanage for 3 months he caused the most trouble then people who have been here for years._

_Amber walked back to Finn; her heart filled with dread about telling Finn the news. Even if they fought a lot they still loved each other. Amber found Finn sitting on the bed "reading". She tapped him lightly to get his attention and took him outside to talk too._

"_Finn, um this is hard to say, but I'm getting adopted," said Amber._

"_That great we can finally get out of here," exclaimed Finn._

"_No Finn. You see I'm getting adopted not you," whispered Amber._

_Finn face froze in a giant smile. The message that he was not getting adopted took awhile to register in his brain but it did. His face slowly changed form a smile to a mask. Amber could not tell what Finn feelings where. It seemed that he was thinking._

Why does she get adopted.

"_Well good luck to you sis. I hope I see you soon," mumbled Finn and he ran off to his room._

_Amber watched her brother run off. There was nothing she could do to cheer him up. All Amber could do was wish that he would get adopted soon. Maybe they will meet again but for now that was not going to happen. Turning away Amber headed towards her room to pack._

_Finn watched from his room Amber leaving with her new family. Everyone had left to say goodbye but Finn stayed in his room. He was not going to let anyone see "The Finnster" cry. _

I don't cry. In public

_Suddenly an idea popped into Finn mind. He was going to run away and make the family take him in._

Once they see how awesome I am they will be begging to take me in

_He grabbed a few clothes and some food for the trip. While everyone was in the living room talking he sneaked over to the kitchen. Finn carefully creped through the kitchen to the back door. He knew from previous occasions that there were some skimmers in the back. Using his "skills", Fin started up the engine, and climbed onto the skimmer. He and some of the other boys had taken the skimmers out for a little joy ride so he knew how to drive them. Finn quickly took off into the sky before anyone noticed he was gone._

_Finn rode the skimmer for most of the day till the sun disappeared, and the moon came out. Finn knew that he had to find a terra to land at. Eventually he found a terra, that had no body living on it and had a giant tree on it. Slowly Finn landed by the tree and parked the skimmer. He jumped off the skimmer, took out a sweater and drifted off to sleep, underneath the giant tree._

Dang this is harder then I thought.

_Finn tossed and turned in his sleep. It seemed his bed was extra UN comfortable today. It felt like he was lying on the ground. Slowly he opened his blue eyes and took in his surroundings. Instead of the lime green walls and the rows of beds that always greet him each morning he found grass and a bright blue sky in front of him. The reason his bed felt painful was because he was sleeping on ground!_

Later

_He jumped up and looked around him. On his right was a simple skimmer with a pack of food and clothes on it. Behind him was a giant tree. The branches were thick and came outwards out of the trunk. The leaves were long a skinny like fur and there were tons of them covering all of the branches._

This place is where we made up the fortress.

_For a few minutes Finn was confused about why he was on this terra not at the orphanage, but eventually he remembered. Yesterday events came flooding back to him. The dare, his sister getting adopted, Amber leaving, him sneaking out and finding this terra. After awhile of just standing around Finn stomach started to rumble. He walked over to the skimmer and grabbed an apple out of the sack. He took a big bite of it, sucking up all the juice. A few more bites and he was down. Throwing away the core he got another apple and finished that one off in a few bites. Thinking that was enough Finn started to explore._

_The terra had nothing really interesting on it. It had a few more trees and a hill, but other then the giant tree it was mostly grass and rock. After finding there was nothing else on the terra Finn fell down on the grass and looked up at the sky. As usual there was only blue sky with a few puffy white clouds. A dark spot appeared in the sky. It was coming towards the terra and soon Finn could make out what it was._

_It was skimmer with a cockpit attached to the side. Inside the cockpit was some sort of creature and two people were riding it. The first thing Finn did was run towards the tree hoping there would be somewhere to hide. Finding nothing he hide behind the skimmer._

This must be when I meet Aerrow and Piper

_The skimmer landed on the terra and the two people got off. The creature stayed in its cockpit. Soon he could see the figure of the people well enough to make out their looks and age._

_The first one was a boy about Finn age. His hair was all messy and looked like he had never combed it or even knew what a comb was. It was a fiery red like no other Finn had seen. His eyes were emerald. Matching his hair condition was his clothes. They were ripped and torn all over and the colors they were right now where most likely not the original colors._

That Aerrow

_Beside him was a girl of the same age. She had dark midnight blue hair that was pulled back in an orange headband. Her skin was like chocolate and her eyes were an interesting shade of orange. Her clothes looked better then the boy but had few rips in it. The thing that caught Finn sight was the dark red stain on her white shirt that seemed to be dried blood._

And that must be Piper.

_They both looked like they came from a war, which was possible in Atmos._

_Carefully Finn got up from his skimmer and walked over to the two kids. Seeing him come out of nowhere they jumped. But soon enough that thought he was no threat._

"_So who are you two?" asked Finn._

_The boy stepped forward and started to talk. "I'm Aerrow. This is my friend Piper, and over at my skimmer is Radarr. What about you."_

"_I'm Finn. You can also call me the Finnster," introduced Finn doing his famous gun sign_

_The girl who was Piper rolled her eyes at the sight at this. This sight made Finn thinks of his sister Amber, but he banished the thought. He would never let Piper see him cry._

She is so like Amber. Lucky me

"_So what are you two doing here?"_

"_Well both our terra's got overrun by talons. You?" asked Aerrow__._

"_Uh…. um, yes that what happen to me. Yhea that it," said Finn not wanting them to know the real reason._

_The two looked at each wondering about the pause but allowed it to pass. The three of them stood in silence for a while. It took a while but Piper spoke up._

"_Well I guess we shall be living together for now."_

_Finn looked up at surprise. Living together? He looked over at Aerrow to see he was smiling and nodding in agreement with Piper. Even if he did say no he was outnumbered and it was a pretty good idea, not that he would admit that._

Saying that Piper was right. I will never ever say that

"_Alright. So what do we do know?" wondered Finn._

_A smile came on to Piper face. "I have a plan."_

_The two boys leaned in closer to listen to Piper plan._

Wait a seconded. This is not a bad memory. I liked when I found Aerrow and Piper. Well Aerrow more. I could live with this memory.

_While the boys listen to Piper plan Finn started to feel dizzy. The image in front of him started to blur and then it all turned black. _

In the Dungeons

Finn had stopped his moving and looked like he was not having nightmares anymore. In a way it looked like he was having good dreams. Amber stared at Finn closely. She knew that he was only having nightmares but this nightmare looked nice. Then something happened that almost made Amber jump for joy. Finn opened his eyes.

"My head hurts. What happened?" asked Finn, rubbing his head.

"Finn! Your up. How did that happen?" asked Amber.

"Um well I was having pretty bad dreams for a while then I started to dream about meeting Aerrow and Piper. I thought that this was not a bad memory, and next thing I knew everything went black and I woke up," explained Finn.

Amber launched herself at Finn when he finished explaining. Finn went stiff as a board when she did this and stayed like that in till she let go of him.

"It looks like after a while it gives you a good memory and when you realize this you wake up. Let hope the others get lucky and have it happen to them too," said Amber

"Hey where are the others?" he asked.

"Junko right beside us. Stork and Radarr are in front of us and I have no idea where Aerrow and Piper are," answered Amber.

Finn looked over to see Junko twitching in his sleep. He then looked in the cell in front of them and saw a figure twitching a lot, and a cage beside him. Finn guessed the twitching figure was Stork and inside the cage was Radarr. The two then heard footsteps that were heading towards them.

"Finn pretend you are asleep," whispered Amber.

Finn quickly closed his eyes and started to twitch. Hoping it would look like he was having nightmares. The guard must have thought he was still sleep for he left soon, but before he did he left Amber some food.

"Here Finn take some," offered Amber.

Finn grabbed the food and devoured it quickly, leaving nothing behind. Amber watched with a disgusted look on her face. Even if he was older he still ate like he use to. As a pig.

"Thanks. So now what?" Finn asked.

"We wait," said Amber.

Finn nodded and he lay down on the floor. Ready to act like he was asleep when the times come. He looked over at Junko and watched him. He thought that was what he looked like when he was sleep. Finn prayed that the others would wake up soon, so they could get out of this place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Done**

**Piper: That long**

**Me: Yep it a gift for my readers because they are going have to wait so long for the next update**

**Piper: When summer break happens usually it means you get more time to update.**

**Me: For me it the opposite. Sorry you guys but I won't update as fast when I was in school. So please review and bye. Oh and we won't be going to the lake in till July 1. Just found out. So bye again**


	10. Turning Good

**Me: ***_Crying*_

**Aerrow: Is she crying?**

**Piper: Yhea. You ok**

**Me: No. First at the lake I get sunburn on my shoulders and back**

**Piper: Ouch**

**Me: tell me about. Then this morning I bang my toe against my suitcase and my toe starts bleeding. Which makes me go in shock. So the rest of the day I'm limping**

**Aerrow: At lest you did not do a lot of walking**

**Me: That where you are wrong. I went to the unkrian village and then to a hike. Also I keep banging everything. Then when I was about to start writing I bang my knee again! I hate my life.**

**Piper: Ok. **

**Me: Oh and then I check my e-mail today. Not a single review for the last chapter. You all better have a good reason. Also since I'm so sad about my pain my friends started to call me a big blob of misery**

**Piper: At lest Finn not here**

**Me: Yhea but he will come soon. So on with the story.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Junko's Dream

Six boys were in the sky fling on their skimmers. The one in lead was a chubby boy with messy orange hair. There two boys with brown hair, two boys with purple hair and a wallop named Junko.

Oh great it these guys again.

They were heading towards a terra that had a fortress on it. Soon they spotted a boy with red hair and a blue creature with him.

Hey it Aerrow and Radarr

The only way they would get their wings was to capture that terra, which meant they had to get rid of the boy, the strange creature and any other people living on the terra. So the boys started to descended. Ready to chase the boy and creature.

_The boy spotted them and told the creature and soon enough they were running. Not like that could do much good to them. They will still capture them. _

_The boy in front was named Toby and he turned back to the others. _

"_Don't let them get away," was what he shouted._

_Once the boy and creature were getting closer to the fortress he shouted an order._

"_Piper, Finn open the gate."_

_After he said that the gate started to open slowly. He was going to get away!_

Run Aerrow. Get out of here.

The blue creature dived in first followed by the boy. The gate then closed behind them. The boys pulled back their skimmers trying to stop them but failed. They ended up crashing in the door.

_Toby jumped up and growled at the. He was going to get them off this terra if was the last thing he was going to do. He had been trying to do this forever, but that boy and his friends were not going to leave so easily._

"_Time to choose sides Aerrow," growled Toby._

"_We did. The day the cyclonia destroyed our terras and our families. We choose the Sky knights. So you think were giving up our home, your crazier then you look," shouted Aerrow from inside._

_While he was rambling Toby pointed to Eric, Tyler and Junko to go around. They quickly and quietly sneaked around the fortress. Junko looked up at the sky knight flag. He was starting to wonder why he joined up with these guys._

They are just a bunch of meanies.

_The three of them finally found a back door. Tyler mentioned it at the other two. Junko looked around and found a fallen log. He quickly grabbed it and gave it to the others, who tried to lift it up. When they got it up they went and banged down the wall, leaving a hole in it._

_They looked inside and saw three men in robes talking to the Aerrow boy. One of them handed something to Aerrow and told him something, but it was to quite for them to hear. The man then bowed to Aerrow, walked away and the three men somehow turned into birds and flew off. _

Huh Aerrow never told me about them.

Once the guys were gone, Eric, Tyler and Junko came in. Junko in the front banging his fist heading towards Aerrow. He was done for.

"_Hey come on we can work this out," said Aerrow._

_That did not work and they caught him easily. They also caught the boy Finn and the girl Piper, and put them in a cage. To make sure they could not get out they lifted it off the ground._

_When that was done Tyler put up the Cyclonia flag on the top of the tree. Toby went to send out a message to cyclonia telling them they got the terra. Toby told them that he was going to get to call Snipe. Junko was happy for him but felt sad for the Aerrow, Radarr, Piper and Finn. _

I hope they are ok.

Once Toby was done talking to Snipe they all went over to talk to the prisoners.

"_Guess what slimes. I just finished talking to Snipe. The talon Snipe. He coming here personally to give us our wings. That after we do one last thing, get rid of you," said Toby._

_To do that they had to get them out, so they could drop them off the terra. So Tyler went over to the controls and dropped them on the ground._

" _It Snipe orders to throw you in the wastelands," Toby then started to laugh evilly._

"_The wastelands," whispered Junko._

_They were only they ages, how could someone want to kill kids. This talon idea was looking really bad right about now. _

"_Throw us in the wastelands. It not like your going to throw us over the side of the terra. Are you?" asked Piper._

"_Who wants to the honours," answered Toby._

I got to do it

"I'll do it," said Junko, it was the only way he was going to save them.

_Junko carried all four of them in his arms. They struggled all the way but it was really easy for him to carry them. They finally reached the edge of the terra. _

"_Seriously buddy. You can't do this to the Finnster," begged Finn._

_While they struggled more Junko looked up thinking if he really was going to do this._

I'll never drop them. They are my friends.

Finn screamed like a girl when he did not answer.

"_Do you really want to be one of them? One of the bad guys," said Aerrow._

_Junko though about this more. He knew Aerrow was right but what would happen to him._

"_Are they still watching?" Junko asked. _

_Piper who was able to look, lifted he head up and checked._

"_No. I bet they don't have the guts," said Piper._

_Junko gave a sigh. "Oh boy, that was close."_

_He then let them down carefully. Once they hit the ground Finn started to crawl away. _

"_I really thought I have to toss you over," said Junko._

"_So your not going," said Finn, and then he launched him self at Junko leg to hug it. "Thank you. I mean uh that cool._

_The four of them went over to look at the others, and saw them just sitting there._

"_I knew I shouldn't have gotten mixed up with Grimsly. I wanted to be one of the good guys," said Junko._

"_You still can. I'm on a mission to find the Condor and rebuild the Storm Hawks. We could use your help," informed Aerrow._

"_Really? Take my skimmer, but I tricked it out myself. Hurry" and he handed Aerrow his keys, and the three left._

_Junko knew he finally did something good. The only one concern was that they may never find the condor and he would be stuck with Grimsly forever, but he knew Aerrow would._

I like this part. I could live with watching it again.

_Soon Junko world turned pitch black _and when he opened his eyes he found himself in a jail cell. Finn and Amber right beside him. He had finally woken up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Not my best work, but I'm really grouch today so I don't care. Also If I don't get at lest two or three review I won't update. So review or else. Bye**


	11. Cookies!

**Lady Snowstorm- Thanks. Well here the next chapter**

**Gatomon Fan 7- that all right and you were not the reason I was grouchy. Also yes I know everyone seen that episode but it was a memory for Junko that like sad and good at the same time. **

**Alicat259- Lucky. I had like three bad days of pain. Yes that was a good episode, but most of them were pretty awesome**

**C-A-R- Again don't worry as long as you saw it and reviewed for this story I'm good. Piper and Aerrow are just in a different cell that Amber could not see. **

**Hawk-Master- Hey as long as you're reading this story I'm happy. I think I'm doing a bit better but I've been doing a lot of walking the past three days.**

**Me: Wow I should ransom my chapters more often**

**Junko: Where Stork?**

**Me: I showed him m toe and he freaked**

**Aerrow: That makes sense**

**Me: I rode the Mindbender yesterday. It was awesome and scary at the same time**

**Piper: You did?**

**Me: yep and saw the movie "The Proposal" it was the best movie ever. Except for the fact that we were in the third row. My friend and me are still saying our favourite lines from it**

**Piper: we never noticed**

**Me: I think our top favourite is either "is this a game show?" or "What your favourite colour. Blue. What your favourite colour when she not at home".**

**Aerrow: Just start the story**

**Me: all right ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Radarr's Dream

It has been two days since Radarr been trapped in the cave. The eagle was still waiting for him. Radarr could hear his stomach growling. He wanted berries now!

Yum berries

He was luckily enough to find a small stream or he would have most likely would have died, but know he was starting to think he would die of hunger. Radarr needed to think of a way to get the eagle away so he could run, but there was nothing to distract him.

Evil Eagle

Quietly Radarr peeked out of the entrance, to find the eagle gone. He must have gotten hungry and left. He was saved and maybe on his way back he could grab the berries. His family must be so worried.

Yes! Sweet freedom.

Carefully he walked out of the cave into the forest. The eagle did not come so Radarr ran as fat as he could to home. Radarr almost made it home but he caught the scent of something delicious. It was like nothing he never smelled before, so of course he had to get it.

Yummy.

So instead of going left he turned right. The way out of the forest, but Radarr did not notice it. The only thing he cared of was that sweet smell. Radarr paws hit the ground hard, the leaves flying behind him. The smell was growing stronger each step and when he was almost there Radarr heard a deafening screech. It was the eagle.

I thought I was safe.

Radarr looked around and saw the exact same eagle. His talons looked extra sharp and his beak menacing looking. Radarr did the only thing he knew what to do, run. Again. This time the eagle was really angry and he wanted Radarr and would not let him go.

Stupid Eagle.

During the chase the smell was overpowering Radarr. Meaning he was getting closer, but he would most likely miss it because of the stupid eagle. He just hoped he could get rid of the eagle before he found the thing, but that was not going to happen.

Soon the end of the forest was appearing and all Radarr could see was flat green grass. With nowhere to hide, or anything to eat. Yet that place was where the wonderful smell was coming from. Maybe Radarr was just imagining this smell.

No I'm not. It to real and wonderful.

Radarr jumped out of the forest and landed flat on his stomach. He had arrived at the place that had the smell and the eagle was right behind him. He could see it closing in on him and he could not do anything. So he put his hands over his face as a way to protect himself, but the pain never came.

Waiting a few minutes nothing happened, so he peaked out from under his arms and found nothing. The eagle was gone and he was safe. Radarr did a little jump of joy.

Yes he gone and I'm safe.

While he was dancing something came up from behind him. With the creature was the sweet smell. Radarr quickly turned around ready to find what the wonderful smell was, but instead there was a strange creature standing in front of him. Radarr gave a squeak of surprise and jumped back.

The creature was standing up right and had no hair on it. Well it did have hair on it head. Which was a flaming red colour. Instead of fur it had some sort of peach colour on it. The thing had only to legs and things with five fingers on each side. It ears were on the side of it head and had a pointed noise and smooth teeth. It eyes were straight forward and a stunning green. In its hands was a brown circular thing that had darker bits in it. The creature was looking at Radarr with an odd look.

It Aerrow.

"Hey buddy I'm Aerrow. You want this?" the thing asked, showing Radarr the circular item.

Radarr walked up to it hand and sniffed the item carefully. It smelled wonderful. So Radarr took the thing and stuffed it in his mouth. It was soft and crunchy and had some gooey parts to it. The item was like eating heaven.

"It looks like you like the cookie. I got more with that," said Aerrow.

More. Radarr like the sound of that. Maybe this creature was not to bad.

"Do you want to live with me?" asked Aerrow.

Radarr had to get back home, but he liked this Aerrow better. He had these cookies with him, and it looked like he could protect him. His family would not miss him that much. So Radarr nodded and walked closer to him.

"Cool. I guess I'll name you um Radarr," said Aerrow.

Radarr, that was a good name. So he chirped at this hoping Aerrow would figure out that was a yes, and it look like he did. Aerrow kneeled down to Radarr height and put out his arm for him. Radarr took this as a way to tell him he could rid on Aerrow shoulder. He did this happily, for he was tried of walking and jumped up on his shoulder. Aerrow smiled and stood up straight. Aerrow walked over to a spot where there were more cookies. This was going to be a good life, thought Radarr and he dug into the cookies. Now if only he knew what Aerrow was.

Huh this seems like a good memory. Weird.

Radarr started to feel tired and so he laid his head down and closed his eyes. When he opened them he found him in a cage, which was in a cell.

He had woken up and was partly safe. Beside him was Stork, twitching like a mad man. In front of him he could make out two shapes that looked like Finn and Amber, who were talking to another shape that Radarr guessed was Junko. Hopefully Aerrow and Piper were close bye and safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: I had fun describing Aerrow in Radarr view**

**Aerrow: It made me look like an Alien**

**Me: Get over it. I have some bad news. I'm leaving for camp tomorrow and won't be back in till late Saturday. So the next update will be on Sunday. Sorry again. The only other time I wont update for a long time will be in August for a week.**

**Piper: A week!**

**Me: Yep. Sorry. Well please review and see you on Sunday. **


	12. The Condor

**Blue- What does ****pessimist mean? I'm glad the writer part at least thinks it brilliant. I have no idea where PB2 is. He has been missing for a while.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- I want to know what you are. Also Amria that is gross. Just like what my 7 or 6-year brother would do**

**Lady Snowstorm- I did have fun and here the next chapter.**

**C-A-R- Yes but Radarr had never seen a human before so that was how he would think how you look like**

**Alicat259- yes it was fun to describe Aerrow. Also you must see it. Awesome movie.**

**Me: I am so tried**

**Piper: it 5:30 how are you still tired**

**Me: um… I woke up about an hour ago**

**Aerrow: You woke up at 4:30 pm!**

**Me: Yes**

**Piper: That crazy**

**Me: I know. The Calgary zoo was AWSOME! **

**Stork: You have been near animals… where my disinfection can**

**Me: And I miss you all why? ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stork's Dream

_It had been two months since Stork had arrived in the wastelands. After a couple of hours wondering Stork found a cave. When he entered the cave he found a skeleton._

So many germs

_After he was done screaming he found a backpack full of food and water. Enough to survive him at least four or five months. Stork knew that when he ran out of food he would soon die._

_First he would start to dry up form the lack of water. Then his stomach would growl non-stop, and he would be in pain without any food. Soon his body dry and hungry would stop and he would die. This is not something Stork would like to happen to him. If only he had some sort of carrier or skimmer to get him out of here._

I'm so doomed

_One day while Stork was humming to himself, he heard a strange noise. While you are in the wastelands it is never a good thing to hear a strange noise. Ever. So Stork grabbed a stick and sneaked outside. At first there was nothing there. Just a lake of lava. Then Stork heard a terrible strange noise behind. Slowly he turned around and saw two lava eels behind._

AHHHHHHHHHH

_"AHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Stork._

_He threw the stick down and started to run. The two eels chased after him. The only thought that went through Stork head was how his life would end. Would the eels get him or would he trip and end up in the lava. He may walk over a spot where lava shouts out. He could also get away from the eels but die of thirst and hunger._

Oh cruel world

_"Maybe getting caught by the Cyclonians is not such a bad idea. At least they might have given me some food, and I would not be near any lava eels," thought Stork._

_While Stork was freaking out he did not see where he was going. It was only when he hit something hard did he come back. At first he was too scared to move. For sure the eels would get him now, but they did not and so Stork finally moved._

_Instead of a rock, he crashed into something that was metal. During the time Stork tried to figure out what he crashed into the eels came right behind him. When Stork felt the breath of them he stood up straight. Scared stiff he was._

Why must I suffer like this?

_Without thinking Stork ran around the metal thing until he found an opening. He then ran up the ramp pushed a button to close it and dove under something._

I think I may be safe for now.

_For a while the eels hit the thing trying to get Stork to come out, but the only thing that happened was they made dents in it. Stork was also thrown across the thing. By the time the eels left Stork had received multiple bruises._

_Stork lay on the floor and listened for the eels. Just in case they came again, but he heard nothing. So Stork carefully got up to look at his surroundings. He found himself surrounded by three skimmers and a heliscooter. When he looked on the gas tank he found them all empty._

So unlucky.

_Since they were useless Stork looked around some more. He found bedrooms that had stuff spilled all around them. A couple of bathrooms, and tons of hallways. He also found a kitchen that was stocked with merb cabbage, and water. Stork did a jump of joy. How he loved merb cabbage._

_The last thing he found was a bridge. The bridge had a table in the middle of it with a sign on it. Stork walked up to it to get a closer look at it. On the table was the sign of the Storm Hawks. Stork knew the Storm Hawks had been defeated and the Condor destroyed, but here he was standing on it._

_It was Stork dream to find the Condor and fly it. When he heard it was destroyed, Stork turned gloomy for a while, but he was now standing on it._

YES YES YES!

_He rushed straight over to the wheel to start the Condor. When he got there he found the key was missing. All his hopes of getting out of the wastelands had fallen. He needed the key! So straight away he started to search the Condor._

_It took him at least tow to three hours to search the entire Condor and find nothing. Stork fell down onto the couch. He was stuck in the wastelands and was never going to get out. His life was going to be filled with doom._

_Stork knew to survive this place he had to think of some good things. So he took a breath and thought. There was the fact he found the Condor everyone thought was destroyed. Also he had tons of merb cabbage to keep him going and the best of all he was safe from the creatures. So maybe he could survive. Know if he had the key it would be even better._

_If he was to survive he needed to sleep. So Stork laid down on the couch and feel asleep. He was only awakened when he heard an annoying screeching noise._ Opening his eyes he found himself starting at Radarr.

Stork jumped off the ground and gave a squeak. He was just on the Condor a minute ago and now he was in a Cyclonia jail. He then remembered that was all a dream and he had actually woken up. For once Stork smiled. Now if they could get out of here he would be reunited with his Condor, but for know at least he was not dreaming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Another one awoken. Before I end the next chapter won't be Piper it will be Aerrow. I can't think of how to make Piper chapter long. It only about a hundred words so far. So ether you have to wait a while or get Aerrow next, and I really doubt you guys want to wait. So it will be Aerrow next.**

**Piper: Hey were the cookies I made.**

**Me: Well it not PB1 fault since he still asleep. **

**PB2: For a Storm Hawks you make good cookies. Bye**

**Me:… Well there PB2 and the cookies. Um please review and bye**


	13. Friendship in times of Darkness

**C-A-R- That sounds a bit like the first idea I was going to do, but decide not to do it since there would be some parts that you guys may chase me because, but I don't care anymore so I may just have to do it.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Well I was not exactly sure jeez. We don't like each very much. I gave him a gift when I came back that was a keychain that said "100% BRAT." Also you have cookie issues PB2. So could I have one, pretty please?**

**Lady Snowstorm- Thank-you. Here Aerrow chapter.**

**Me: Stork why are you hiding under my bed.**

**Stork: Your nails they burn!**

**Me: Oh you like them. Just painted them**

**Stork: MY EYES!**

**Piper: Why yellow?**

**Me: Cause I wanted to do something different.**

**Piper: And scare Stork**

**Me: You know me so well. ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When are we going to get out of here?" whined Finn.

"Shush. If you keep whining they are going to hear it, and then you will all be zapped again," whispered Amber.

"All right, but that did not answer my question," said Finn.

"I don't know, but the chances are the other Sky Knights will rescue us," informed Amber.

"As long as it not Harrier. I rather be rescued by Dove," said Finn and he went into wonderland.

"One of these days Finn your love for anyone in a skrit will get you in serious trouble," grumbled Stork from the other side.

Finn did not answer and Stork mumbled something about him being an idiot. Amber let out a sigh and gave some of her water to Junko. He gave her thanks and chugged the water.

They had no idea what day it was and how long they have been awake because of the sky looking the exact same all the time. So they took guesses by when the guards bring Amber her food, which has to be shared with the guys. Junko had woken up about two meals after Finn and Stork woke up four meals later. Radarr woke up somewhere in the middle.

Eventually they had found where Aerrow and Piper where. For a couple of guards started to laugh at a cage near the end. Which Amber guessed was at Aerrow. It made sense that the guards or any Cyclonians would come down here to laugh at the pathetic Storm Hawks. Their words not Amber's.

Soon Amber heard a pair of footsteps echo off the walls. She elbowed Finn in the stomach and waved to Stork and Radarr to get their attention. When they saw this they went back to "sleeping" and so did Junko and Finn. The guard that passed her could not help but smirk at the sight of Finn, who was twitching like a manic. Sometimes Finn could take things to far. Even when it meant life or death, but that Finn for you.

Aerrow's Dream

_Aerrow kicked a lamp. How could life be so harsh to him? It not like he did anything bad. First the Storm Hawks are betrayed and his dad dies. Then his mom gets sick with some unknown disease and goes and dies. The worst of all since he has no other family members he stuck living at the orphanage. That was not something Aerrow would ever do. So as soon as the funeral was over he left, but it was harder then he first thought._

_He had nowhere to go or anything to use to get off the terra. So he was know walking around the street thinking. Aerrow was so deep in thought that he barely noticed the Standard Air Skimmer III. He only noticed it when he walked right by it._

_Before he did anything Aerrow looked around to see if anyone was watching, but no one was. Even better was the fact that there was a bag of food and water on it and the key was sitting on the seat. It was like someone was watching over him._

Huh, this seem just too easy.

_Aerrow quickly put the key in and started the ignition. The skimmer started easily and Aerrow lifted off. _

_**A few years later**_

"_Where is he," thought 10 year old Aerrow._

_Radarr should have been back 10 minutes ago. Collecting berries is not a very hard thing to do. Then again Radarr could be eating them and picking them at the same time._

Just like Radarr

_The rustling of leaves interrupted Aerrow train of thought. He braced himself for the worse. Out of the bushes came a blue streak, which landed in front of Aerrow feet. Looking down he saw Radarr waving his arms up and down and a big blue stain covering his face._

If only he could talk

"_Clam down Radarr. What the problem?" asked Aerrow?_

_Radarr response was to jump up and down while pointing at the forest, only confusing Aerrow more._

"_I think it went that way," came a voice from the forest._

_Green eyes widened in surprise, and Aerrow dove into a bush shortly followed by Radarr. Peering out of the bush Aerrow saw two figures come into the clearing._

_They were both wearing helmets and red goggles. They had on a red and green uniform with amour on it. In each of their hands were metal staffs and a red crystal on top of it._

Great Talons

_They looked around the clearing. When one of the men eyes landed on the spot Aerrow and Radarr were hiding, they dove deeper into the bush. The two men kept looking around the clearing some more. They finally decide that there was nothing of interest here, so they left. Before Aerrow came out of the bush he heard one of the men say something._

"_Come on let get moving. We have to have this terra conquered by tomorrow."_

_Aerrow heart stopped at those words. He and Radarr would have to leave, unless they wanted to get thrown in an orphanage. Ha! Like that was ever going happen. It was just too bad that the men had to choose this terra. He and Radarr have been living on this terra for about two years. They really liked this terra. Yet sadly that was life._

This was the longest place I have stayed in, but I rather not get on those guys bad side when I'm only ten.

_The two friends crawled out when they were sure the men were gone. Aerrow scratched the back of his head and looked down at his fuzzy friend Radarr. Radarr looked up at Aerrow and whimpered sadly. He knew what they had to do. Even if he did not want to, he had to do it._

Poor guy

"_Well Radarr. Looks like we have to find a new home," said Aerrow._

_Radarr made a chirping noise in agreement._

_Aerrow walked over to a clump of bushes. Pushing them away relieved a thing under a white sheet. He tore the sheet off and under it was a Standard Air Skimmer III that Aerrow had found on his first home terra. He had built a cockpit so Radarr could ride on it._

_Jumping into his cockpit, Radarr motioned for Aerrow to do the same. Yet before he did, Aerrow took one long look at the terra. For tow years they have been living on this terra. It was going to be hard to leave, but it was the only choice they had. He mounted his skimmer, revved the engine and lifted off. He just hoped that they would find a new terra before dark._

And not one that is over run by Cyclonians.

_**Couple of hours later**_

_Radarr started to chrip like a manic. Aerrow tried to ignore him, but it was not easy with him pulling his sleeve. So Aerrow gave in and looked to where he was pointing. It looked like Radarr found them a new home. It was a big terra, but not to bug that they would get lost in and had lots of trees around it. Perfect for hidding. _

Yes a home

_Aerrow turned the skimmer around and went to land down on the terra. He found a clearing that was perfect for camp. Once they landed Aerrow heard screams coming from the trees. He grabbed his weapon (a metal rod) and told Radarr to follow him quietly. What he found was a most distrubing sight. _

_Everyehre Aerrow looked where people running. Being chased by talons. Some Talons were setting fire to buildings, and sometimes there were people where in it. If the people did not give up easily they would be shot down quickly and Aerrow saw that many times. _

Those poor people. Why can't I do anything.

_Some people who that giving in would keep them alive did. The talons would grab them and lead them to a ship. Tons of people where etheir killed or captured. Aerrow wished he could do something but there were tons of talons and only one of him. Not to mention he was only ten years old. So he hid in the trees. He tried to avert his eyes but he could not. _

_At one point Aerrow saw a lady carrying a girl his age in her arms. She had dark skin and midnight blue hair. _

Piper.

_He watched as they and some other people got surrounded by talons. Aerrow could hear as a man shout never, and how the talons smiled and shot at them. The lady carrying the girl turned around to protect the girl, but she was shot. _

No

_The lady fell down to the ground never to get up again and he could see the girl eyes fill with tears. The worse part was the girl scream. He had both his parents died but he never saw it. She did, and many other deaths to. _

_He was about to tell her to run but she figured it out and ran. He watched her as she ran into the forest and prayed that she would be safe. Aerrow finally was able to look away and he hid behind a tree so the talons could not see him and he could not see them._

_It was a while before everything went quiet. Aerrow slowly peeked out from behind the tree and accidently stepped on a branch. He found no talons or anyone alive. The street was lined with dead people and some of the buildings were still burnning. Radarr still ahd not come out of his hidding spot. For a while he just stood there staring and then the girl with the blue hair came out. _

_Aerrow watched her as she checked for pulses but found none. He still watched her as she found the lady she was with. Aerrow had no idea what to do as the girl fell to her knees and started to cry. Her shoulders shoke violently and he was powerless to do anything. _

I got to do something.

_Taking a deep breath Aerrow stepped out of the forest and towards the girl. Radarr jumped on to his shoulder. When the girl was right in front of him he froze. He could hear her sobs and he had no idea what to do. He was use to people crying but not a girl his age. To get her attention he coughed. At first the girl stopped and then she jumped up to face him._

_The girl face was covered with dirt. She had two orange eyes that were filled with tears and on the side of her face were tear streaks. Her pants were ripped and torn and her white shirt had a dark red spot that was most likely blood. She was looking at him confused._

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_I'm Aerrow. What happened here?" he said, not wanting to tell her he had been here the whole time._

"_Talons came. What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh that what they are called," Aerrow did not want this girl to think he knew all about talons until he knew her better. "They came to my terra so I had to flea. What your name?"_

_The girl blushed. "It Piper."_

Cute

"_By the way this is Radarr. Well I guess I should go," Aerrow said feeling awkward._

_He started to walk away not knowing how to help the girl, but he did not go very far. For he felt something grab his sleeve and when he turned around he saw Piper holding it. He gave her a confused look but she kept on holding it. _

"_I-um, well can I come," blurted out Piper. _

_At first her question caught Aerrow of guard. He never knew someone who wanted to come with him. Yet Piper had no family by the looks of it just like him, and maybe she could be helpful. Anyways she seemed nice. So Aerrow nodded and smiled. Piper face broke into a giant smile and she tackled him into a bear hug, while mumbling her thanks. He stumbled back at first but then hugged her back._

"_Ok so I'm guessing their no food here so the next Terra we'll grab some food. Also let go see if we can find a few pair clothes for you to wear for know," said Aerrow once they let go._

_Piper grabbed his hand and led him and Radarr to her house. Luckily for them it was one of the only buildings that were barely touched. While Piper went to grab some items Aerrow waited outside thinking about her. She seemed really nice and hopefully a better cook then him. Let just say Radarr and him were sick of raw food. Piper finally came downstairs with a pack and they rushed over to his skimmer._

_Before they got there Piper found the lady that had died (which Aerrow found out to be her Aunt) laid a white rose on her body and kissed her goodbye. Aerrow watched the scene with a heavy heart. It was always tough to lose someone you cared for. Once she was done the three of them got onto the skimmer._

_When Aerrow was about to put the key in he started to feel really tired. If only they could have taken a nap before they left. Aerrow was just about to ask Piper if they could nap he fell asleep. _When he did wake up Aerrow instead of seeing sky he saw a grey ceiling and lying on cold hard ground.

He was back in a cyclonia jail cell present time. It looked like Cyclonis crystal did not work as well as she thought. Beside him was Piper who was still asleep. Aerrow watched her as she twisted and turn. At one point she would mumble something that sounded like Aunt or mother. He hoped she would wake up soon. Aerrow grabbed Piper hand and lied back down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Another one is awaken**

**Aerrow: Do you like writing that scene when talons attack Piper home terra?**

**Me: Yes I do. Just be grateful I re-wrote that scene. It was much more gross before but I think I tormented you enough. **

**Aerrow: Thanks**

**Piper: I have a feeling I'm not going to wake up anytime soon**

**Me: you can blame Rita for that. Please review and bye. Now if only I could get "Let's Get Crazy" Hannah Montana out of my head then I'll be happy. **


	14. Three Deaths One Kiss

**Alicat259- Thanks. Yes I hope I get that stupid song out of my head. I can stand all her other songs but that one I hate.**

**Blue- Really? Why is that? Well here your update. **

**Lady Snowstorm- You is going to have to wait a while to have Piper wake up. So stay tuned. **

**Me: ***_Listing to I-pod* _**AHHHHH ***_throws I-pod at Aerrow head*_

**Aerrow: what was that for!**

**Me: There was only "Lets Get Crazy" on it, and I need to listen to other music to get that song out of my head**

**Piper: Breath. Why don't we listen to music on the CD player**

**CD player- Life is just a party so come as you are**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHH It everywhere!**

**Stork: Should we do something about her?**

**Piper: She calm down eventually **

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHH GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD**

**Piper: Um On with the story**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper's Dream

"_Mommy! Look what I made," squealed a young Piper._

So young, so naïve.

_Piper mom turned away from her cooking and bent down to look at Piper artwork. The little girl had drawn two trees on the side of the page and her family in the middle of the trees. They were all smiling happily. Even if she was only five years old Piper had good drawing skills. Well for a five year old._

"_Oh honey that beautiful. Why don't you show your daddy it," said Piper mom._

_Piper ran off to find her dad in his study. Working on some sort of project. Even if she knew that she was not allowed to interrupt her dad when he was working this was important. _

"_Daddy do you like my picture?" she asked._

_Her dad took a deep breath and looked down at her smiling daughter. He was about to take the paper when a loud crash was heard from the kitchen. So instead of taking the picture he ran to the kitchen. _

Mom

_Piper followed him and found her mother on the floor. She was not moving or breathing. The thing that really scared her was the fact that her dad was looking scared. It was not something Piper had ever seen. Her dad was usually so strong. So Piper knew something was wrong. _

Please be ok

_The next few minutes all happened in a blur. Her dad ran to the phone and started to talk in it. His voice cracking the more he talked. Piper mom stayed unmoving on the floor, and Piper stood in the doorway. Scared. _

_A little while later the doctor came. The two men rushed in the kitchen and Piper dad showed her out. For a while she tried to listen to the men through the door but they talked to quietly, so Piper went to draw some more. Everything would be ok._

Or not.

_Finally Piper dad came to talk to her. He looked tried even if it was 2:00 in the afternoon. Seeing this Piper felt even more scared. Nothing was going to be ok._

"_Piper sweetie. Your mom is sick, and will be resting for a few days. Don't worry she will be fine," informed her father, but Piper knew he was lying._

_For days people came to their home with gifts and food. The each tried to comfort Piper but she just ignored them. Comforting words was not going to help her mother. So when the guest came Piper went up to her room and hide. _

_The worse part was the fact Piper could not see her mom. The doctor and her dad forbidden it. Which made no sense, since when did visiting someone kill a person. Yet she was not allowed so for the whole time Piper sulked in her room. _

_It was during the night when her father crept into Piper room. She was in a deep sleep when her father tried to wake her. At first Piper was grumpy but upon seeing her father face she became worried._

"_Piper your mom wants to see you," whispered her dad._

At lest she awake

"_Finally! A chance to see mom," thought Piper._

_Piper jumped out of her bed and ran to the room her mom was kept in. The doctor was sitting beside the bed and her mom was resting on the bed. Piper walked over to the bed to see her mom. The sight was not pretty. At all._

_Her mother dark skin now looked ghostly and her dark brown eyes had lost almost all colour. Her blue hair was like hay. It looked like she had also lost a lot of weight. When Piper came by her bedside she turned her head slowly towards her. _

"_Piper I don't think I'm going to be here for much longer," she started._

"_Then I'll visit you there. Everyday," said Piper._

_Her mom gave a weak laugh. "No honey I mean I'm not going to be on Atmos much longer. I just have a few requests to ask of you. Be good to your father, never stop drawing, chase your dreams no matter what it is and don't cry when I'm gone. I love you. Goodbye," said Piper mom and she slowly closed her eyes, took one last breath and died._

_For a little while the whole room was silent but then came Piper's sobbing. Even if her mom told her not to cry it was too hard. Her dad came up from behind her and hugged her. Piper did not notice it but he started to cry silent tears too. The doctor left quietly to give the family some time alone. _

Bye Mom

**_Few months later_**

_Piper was in her room colouring. Ever since the death of her mom she would talk to very few people, and spent most of her time in her room. The picture that she did on the day her mom got scared was put up above her bed right beside a picture of her mom. _

_She and her dad were doing well but they both missed Piper mom so much. Anyone could tell, but they got on with life. After the funeral life became boring. Which meant no deaths and Piper enjoyed it._

_Suddenly Piper heard coughing coming form her father study. Piper dropped her crayons and ran to the study. Her father was on his knees coughing. She could something red on his lips and her first thought was blood. Piper father looked up and told her to call the doctor before he went unconscious._

_Doing what her father said Piper ran to the phone. She dialled the doctor number and waited for him to answer._

"_Hello Dr. Blitz," greeted the doctor._

"_Help my dad really sick and I don't know what to do," cried Piper._

"_Alright first calm down and I'll be right there," informed the doctor._

_After the doctor hung up Piper went to the door and stood there. The doctor finally got there and Piper led him into study. He straightaway went to check her father with the usual procedures. _

Daddy

_While he was checking her father Piper stood beside him. Her father could not die to. If he did where would she go. Hopefully not with her annoying Aunt Casey and Uncle Erin. They were strange and creepy. She would rather go with Aunt Jenny and Uncle Tyler. They were nice, but she had not seen them for a while. _

_Once the doctor put her dad in the same room her mom died in the same thing happened. People came form all over to give gifts and comfort Piper. Just like last time Piper hid in her room. _

Why did they have to both go?

_Also just like last time she was woken up in the middle of the night. This time by the doctor. Before he said anything Piper rushed over to her dad. Tears filling her amber eyes._

_He looked exactly like her mom. Except this time he had blood over his mouth. He smiled when he saw Piper enter the room and mentioned her over. _

"_Piper I know you know what going to happen to me and what I'm going to say, but I'm saying it anyways. Follow your dreams no matter what they are and try to be happy. You will be living with you Aunt Jenny and Uncle Tyler. Also try not to cry when I leave and I love you with all my heart. Goodbye sweetie," and with that he closed his eyes, took one last breath and died. Just like her mom._

_No matter how many time he asked Piper started to cry. First she loses her mom then her dad. Life was being really evil right about now. At least she will be living with her Aunt Jenny and Uncle Tyler. _

"_Piper, I think you need some sleep. Tomorrow your Aunt and Uncle will be here to help you back and in a couple of days will be the funeral," said the doctor._

_Piper nodded and she walked off to her bedroom. Yet before she did Piper took one last look at her father. He looked so peaceful now. At least he would be with her mom now. Once she was done looking she went off to sleep._

Goodbye dad.

_**Few years later**_

_They were coming. She could not outrun them. No one could outrun them. They were talons. One of the most feared people in Atmos. Especially when they were after your home terra. Unless you had a sky knight or a squadron protecting your terra you were instantly doomed. _

_When Terra Casa heard that the talons were coming there everyone started to freak out. People packed all their items as fast as they could. Yet the information was little to late and only a few lucky ones got away. Then the day came._

No not again.

_The talons came flying down to towards the terra. They even had one ship. It was just enough to freak out everyone. People ran from their house screaming and trying to protect themselves. The Talons started to shoot at everyone. Tons of people fell down never to get up. Piper was holding her aunt hand. They were running down the streets pushing pass everyone and avoiding the dead ones. Piper Aunt took her into her arms so they could run faster. But it did no good. Talons surrounded them with a few other people._

Leave us alone you monsters. I had enough of you stupid talons

"_If you give up now you'll be taken peacefully away to a cyclonia jail," said one Talon._

Not in your dreams

"_Never," shouted a man._

_The four Talons looked at each other and smiled. They brought up their staffs and started to shoot. Piper Aunt turned around trying to protect Piper. Yet she herself was not protected. A shoot from one of the staffs hit her. She fell down in a heap and Piper screamed. _

Why did you do that

_She knew had no one left to protect her. She was all alone in the world. Before the Talons could get her, Piper ran into the woods and hid behind a fallen tree._

_She crouched down and pulled her legs up close to her. She could hear all the people screaming and the Talons evil laughter. So Piper covered her ears with her hands and she closed her eyes. Even with her hands over her ears she could still hear the screams. It was too much for her and she started to cry. The tears streamed down her face. Piper stayed in the position for the rest of the fight, praying that no Talons would find her._

_Slowly Piper started to feel her eyelid droop. The past few days had been hectic for her and it was wearing her out. She barley got any sleep not knowing if she would make it past this battle. Before she could stop herself Piper drifted off into a sleep. Plagued by nightmares of death doom and destruction._

So tried, so scared.

_A sound of a branch breaking woke up Piper. Listing carefully Piper got up from the ground and peered over the log._

Don't be a talon

_Luckily there were no Talons. It seemed that Piper survived the battle. The bad news she was the only that survived the battle._

_The scene that lay before her was a terrible sight. Some of the buildings were on a fire, but they were dying down. The rest of the buildings were either torn down or burnt to the ground. The street was coated with people. None of them moving or breathing. Un luckily for them they did not die a peaceful death. It was not a site a 10 year old wanted to see. This site plagued Piper dreams for many years to come._

Should have not looked

_Piper walked out of the forest careful to avoid the bodies. She looked around hoping someone else survived. If somebody looked a bit alive she would check their pulse but only got the same results for all of them, nothing._

I can't believe she died. How many deaths must I have in my life

"_What am I going to do now?" thought Piper._

_She kept on walking through the town. When she came to the spot her Aunt was laying Piper had had enough. She fell down on her knees, her legs to weak to support her. The tears came next. The spilled down her cheeks like a waterfall. This could not be happing. First she lost her parents when she was young and only had her Aunt and Uncle to live with. Her uncle then died a few years later from cancer. Now her Aunt is dead. Piper had no one to go to. She took life for granted and now all she wished is that she had a warm bed and her Aunt famous chocolate chip cookies. She would never have those again._

Why me?

In The Dungeons

Piper had yet to awaken and Aerrow was really hungry. He had seen some guards bring food to another cell. Aerrow guessed Amber was in it. Since Piper was still asleep Aerrow had a lot of time to think.

He wondered if the other Storm Hawks were awake yet and if they were, were they safe? Did the other sky knights have a plan to get them out of here? How were they going to get out of these cells if they did not have a plan? Were the others with Amber or in a different cell far away from here? Then there was Piper.

She had been on his mind more then usual since he woke up. The only reason that he was awake was because of his memory of first meeting Piper. Even if they were some parts that he hated it was a good memory.

Aerrow turned around to face Piper and saw her tossing side to side. He grabbed her hand and the tossing stopped. At least now that he was awaked he could calm her down, but that was about it.

Looking around to make sure no guards were coming he leaned down to kiss Piper on the lips. He prayed she would wake up soon, and Aerrow would do anything to make sure she did. Since while Aerrow been alone in the cell he come to the conclusion that he loved Piper, and as soon as she would wake up he would tell her. No matter what.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: I think the ending made up for Piper dream**

**Aerrow: You have used that scene three times in this whole story.**

**Me: Well the crystal makes the bad memories repeat themselves.**

**Piper: Wow three deaths in one chapter**

**Me: Yhea I'm so awesome**

**Music: ****Life is just a party so come as you are**

**Me: Oh no the music is back. **

**Junko: where are you going? **

**Me: my safe room where that song will not come. Please review and bye**


	15. Leaving Cyclonia

**C-A-R- I think she'll get over it eventually. Oh Rodeo. What are you doing, and I hope you'll do well.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Thank you so much for the advice and it finally out. Really? You do. I never meant for that to happen but if all my reviewers like it then maybe I might do it. I'll put up a poll. Oh and don't worry about the review thing.**

**MJ005- All right if I call you this. Also Ha! I got someone else to suffer. No offense. I agree with you I love the Aerrow and Piper paring.**

**Me: I was going to update yesterday but me and my dad then got to see Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. It was haliours and dark all at the same time, but not to dark. Except I hated the spider part the most.**

**Piper: Will you stop babbling**

**Me: This chapter will have the other sky knights in it**

**Dove: Finally**

**Me: How do you all get in here?**

**Dove: you left the door open**

**Me: Oh. Well ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harrier are you and the others ready for attack?" asked Starling.

"Yes. We will be attacking in a couple minutes," answered Harrier from the radio.

"Good," said Starling and she hung up.

Starling made sure her nun chucks were on her belts before she turned to Dove and the Rebel Ducks. They nodded at her and they snuck into the dungeon. For a while they heard nothing but the dribbling of water, but then they heard a loud bang. The Sky Knights had attacked and they were safe to go.

Almost all of the guards left to help in the battle, so the ones left they could take care of easily. If they found any guards in the first place. Starling and the Rebel Ducks walked quietly through the dungeon. So far they had yet to find any of the Storm Hawks, or anyone else in the cells.

They were almost ready to think they might have been on the wrong side of the dungeon when they saw a couple of guards. They knew they had reached the hall where the Storm Hawks were being held. Starling smirked at the sight of the two guards. They were going to be so easy to defeat. The others must have really attacked the terra if they left these guys guarding the Storm Hawks.

Starling gave the signal for attack. So she and another member of the Rebel Ducks sneaked up onto the two guards and attacked. They took them down in one swift kick each. The rest followed them into the hallway.

When they first entered it was quite, but not for long. Soon they could hear somebody talking.

"Amber I'm bored," came a whining voice.

They all knew whom the whining voice belonged to. Finn. They were defiantly in the right cell. So instead of sneaking around Starling walked straight up. She also made sure that her footsteps were also loud. That got Finn to shut-up easily.

When she got the cells. She saw Junko in one cell asleep and twitching. Stork and Radarr in another cell also asleep and twitching, and Finn was doing the same thing but much stranger. Amber was sitting in the corner and Starling could not see her face for she was mostly in the shadows. Aerrow and Piper were no where in sight.

When she stopped in front of the cage holding Amber and Finn sh3e could not help but laugh. The Rebel Ducks came up from behind her and upon seeing Finn started to laugh too. Amber jumped up and marched up to the bars ready to shout at the "Guards", but when she saw whom it was she squealed.

Finn (who they had guess was having to pretend to be asleep for some reason) jumped up. When he saw Dove he went all la la land. As usual.

"Guys your finally here. Junko, Radarr Stork wake up," whispered shouted Amber.

The rest woke up and all let out a huge sigh of relief when they saw whom it was. They were finally going to get out of here. Now if only Starling knew where Aerrow and Piper where.

"It good to see you all. Where Aerrow and Piper?" asked Starling almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"They are just down the hall," answered Amber.

It was Starling turn to breath a sigh of relief. She then told them all to stand back. Andy then cut the bars for all of them and then Radarr little bars.

"Finally we are free," said Finn.

"Finn we still need to get out of here then out of Cyclonia. Then we will be free," informed Stork.

Finn face fell. He then crossed his arms and mumbled something under his breath. Dove giggled at the sight and Finn perked right up. Starling went over to Aerrow and Piper cell and found Aerrow lying down on his back, and Piper lying beside him, twitching like the others did before. Also like the others they were in their bathing suits. Downside of being captured on Tropica your stuck in your bathing suits.

The weird thing Piper act look so real and Aerrow was not doing it at all. Another thing was that they were holding their hands. Starling could not help but smile a bit. She knew they would get together soon.

"Aerrow, Piper. Get up we are busting you out of here," said Starling.

Aerrow sat up, but Piper did not. Amber then came up behind Starling and gasped.

"What is it?" Starling asked.

"Piper did not wake up," said Amber ignoring Starling.

"No." said Aerrow.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Starling again but was ignored again.

Instead Andy came over and cut the bars. Aerrow lifted Piper into his arms and walked towards the others. Something was defiantly not right here but for know Starling was not going to get an answer anytime soon.

Once everyone was settled Starling told them all the plan. First they were to get out of the dungeon, sneak into a cyclonia carrier that they are going to "borrow" and get out of Cyclonia as fast as possible. They also had to tell the others to end the fight and get the Strom Hawks back to Tropica where the Condor still was.

So they al sneaked out through the dungeon easily and got in the carrier without being seen. This part was easy and they all though the rest would be the same, but as usual it was not.

It was only when they entered the battlefield. Getting out of here was going to involve quick and skilled maneuvering. Which meant Stork driving. Who was all to pleased to be behind a wheel even if what was not the Condor, but of course Stork did not care.

"Everyone if I were you I would hold on to something," announced Stork.

All of them had already grabbed onto a pole. They knew that it would be a bumpy ride before Stork said anything. Since Piper was still asleep Aerrow held her close to him and grabbed onto a pole. As soon as the entered the battlefield they were bombarded with bombs. Starling had radio Harrier ahead for them not to attack them, so it was most likely stray shots.

It took Stork forever but the finally reached the end of the battlefield. They did not release their grips for a while. It was a very bumpy ride, but they did let go when they could no longer see the battlefield. Once they were safe Starling radio Harrier to tell them to leave and the Sky Council so they were not attacked when they entered the Sky Knight area.

They waited until they saw the other ships come out of cyclonia. Once they were Stork headed straight to Tropica. They could all tell he wanted to see the Condor.

"So what happened to you all," questioned Starling and this time they answered her.

"Cyclonis had the Dreamless crystal and Memory wipe crystals that had the Storm Hawks worse memories. She then combined them so that they would all be stuck in a nightmare but they each woke up. Except for Piper," said Amber.

"How did she get the Dreamless crystal?" asked Starling.

"There this one guy named Eric who owns it and Cyclonis stole it form him," answered Junko.

"He might know why Piper has yet to wake up," said Starling.

"Well visit him after we get rested up," spoke up Aerrow, who had been by Piper side the whole time.

"Were here. Oh sweet Condor you and I will be reunited soon," said Stork.

He really needed to be on the Condor. He was staring to creep them all out. Yet when they reached the Condor the rest of the Storm Hawks and Amber were all relived. Piper would be to if she was awake.

"Well I hope Piper wakes up soon, and goodbye Storm Hawks," said Starling and she and the others left.

Once they were all in the Condor they went straight to their rooms to change. Well Aerrow went to the infirmary and put Piper and the bed and went to change. Once they were all back in their uniforms they assembled on the bridge. Amber made clear that she was going to stay with them till Piper woke up and they were not in the mood to argue. Also she could cook. None of them (but Junko) wanted Junko to cook.

"Stork take us back to Eric," ordered Aerrow and he went back to sit by Piper.

"He totally likes her," said Amber.

"He does but won't admit it. Even Stork notices it," said Finn.

"But I rather them not like each. Love disease is very dangerous," informed Stork.

The Storm Hawks and Amber rolled their eyes at Stork but could not help but feel relived. It was could to be back on the Condor and have Stork being paranoid. If only Piper was awake.

Aerrow was sitting beside Piper in the infirmary, brushing the hair away from her eyes. She just had to wake up.

"Come on Piper. Think positive. I know you can do it," whispered Aerrow.

As he has done since he woke up, kissed Piper on the lips. He hoped that would make her dreams a little less painful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: I am done this story. Also I have taken all your weapons and anything that can be used to harm you and burned them all and then put out the fire.**

**Piper: They can still hurt you.**

**Me: But I'll be in my safe room which no one but me can get in and you guys don't know where it is. So ha! Don't worry I'll update soon. So please review and bye.**


End file.
